Minecraft meets Slycooper and the gang part 1: Kidnapped in minecraft
by lolanice
Summary: Sly and the Gang are on a Another adventure so get ready! A teleporter is used but broken in the beginning when the enter minecraft. Bentley and Murray vanish and are taken by "him"! who is "him?" find out in This nail bitter story!
1. Chapter 1: kidnapped!

Sly cooper and the gang meets mine craft part: 1

The sly cooper gang where sitting in there hideout waiting to plan their next move. Bentley suggested that they should build a Teleporter

to another dimension. Murray and sly agreed silently. Bentley then started working on a plan and layed out blueprints. The next week Bentley

was hard working and would let nothing distract him. In a couple of months the Teleporter was up and ready. Sly examined it carefully.

"Nice work Bentley!" he said congratulating Bentley on his hard effort. "Lets try it now!" Murray said excitingly.

"Wow! hold on big guy!" said Sly holding Murray back by his shirt. Then Bentley nodded in agreement."He is right sly" Bentley said seriously.

We have to try it". sly looked at Bentley for a moment and sighed. "OK we will try it" said sly unsure about it. The rushed over to the

teleporter with no time to lose. Then they clicked a button and with a flash they vanished. When the Teleporter stopped they fell over

and landed with a thud. The teleporter had broke and they had no way to return. "Ugh my head!" Bentley called out. sly looked up slowly.

All he could see was a square world with square trees and blocks of dirt. He looked at him self and shrieked. He was square and had a flat

tail which seamed to be glued to his back. He tapped Bentley and Murray and they both looked up. They all shook there head and began to walk

in this weird square world that they would have to call "home" for now. 3 hours later it was getting dark. The sun was setting and they grow

hungry. Out in the distance they saw a human. The all looked at each other. They knew this was the only person who could help. They approached

now and clearly saw what this human was doing. Sly looked at them and whispered "ill go talk to him.". They both nodded and Sly approached the

human with caution. He poked the human and the human was startled. "oh um... i am so glad it wasn't "him" ". Sly looked curious. "him?". The

human sighed and told him "Ill tell you later".The human examined him and said "Your not a mine crafter right?". Sly was puzzled and slowly

replied "a what?". The human faced palmed himself and said with a sigh "never mind." The human said after a long pause " my name is James,

James2453... but you can call me just James.". Sly said slowly "my name is Sly, Sly Cooper." James replied with a grin "well sly its getting

dark and monsters come out... got a home?". Sly looked blankly and James and replied with "no." After he got to James house he felt like he

was forgeting something. He got in his bed and slowly settled down and closed his eyes. "My gang!" he screamed while he burst out of bed.

He then went to James room and shook him. "James you awake?" replied sly with a great huge shake. James sat up and replied "i am now.".

With no pause at all Sly has explained to him where he was from how he got here and about his gang. After that they were off. They searched

near and far for Sly's gang but there was no trace of him. Sly then was walking and stepped on something. "A note?" sly replayed with curiosity.

"Read it!" James said eagerly. If you ever want to see your gang again bring a army and notch... signed h?" James was shocked and slowly said

"It is "him"!" "him?" said Sly confused. "Hero-brine..." replied James. "He is the ghost and brother of notch trying to destroy mine craft"

Sly repeated "look out Hero-brine... You have just upset Sly Cooper".

end of part 1


	2. Chapter 2: entering the nether

slycooper and the gang meets minecraft part2 : heading to the nether

Sly looked at James. They knew they had to do something to save sly's Gang. They sat for 2 hours not saying a word at All of a sudden

James jumped up and had a brillant idea! "The nether! Of course!" he grinned. "The nether?" Sly sat clueless. "Yes!" replyed James. "The

nether is a place where is firery and theres ghast, pigman, blazes and other creatures around. Its like another dimension!". "Great another

dimension." Sly said with no expression on his face. "The Notch sword is there and we can grab it!" Sly looked puzzled. before sly could

say anything James said "Notch is the creator of minecraft.". "Oh" said Sly, now understanding. Then James quickly throw a pickaxe at sly and

relied with a grin "Lets get mining." After hours of mining Sly was finally getting Minecraft. He was mining like a pro and even killing creatures.

After hours of searching for lava they had finally found it. James said with relief "finally we can go!". Sly nodded his head and whiped the sweat off

him. James poored water all over the lava and started to mine. After he was done he quickly took a bite of his food and put it back in his inventory.

James looked at Sly and said "Need any?". "Ya i could go for some." James tossed him some food and Sly started to eat. After sly was done they

packed up and started heading for the surface. After they got to the surface they started right away with no delays. The built the portal and lit it.

Sly slowly took a deep breath and entered with James by his side. When the Got to the nether Sly's mouth hung down and he gasped. There was the chest and the

sword that James had talked about. The aproched it. Then something or someone apeared out of the shadows. It was Herobrine! Sly looked into His white pulless eyes

and was easly freaked out. Herobrine said slowly "Hello Sly Cooper! We finally meet..." "Herobrine!" Sly said with anger and started to run towards him. "No!" cried

James but he was to late. Sly was already running. Sly hit Herobrine with his cane and Herobrine growled. With a returning hit Sly hit the floor. "Pathetic racoon!"

cried Herobrine laughing. Herobrine then vanished and left no trace at all. James ran at Sly's side shaking him. Sly Never got up...

end of part 2


	3. Chapter 3: the creator Notch!

Sly cooper was on the ground unmoving and was unconscious. A few minutes later he heard a voice of a man. "Are you ok?" said the voice. Sly slowly opened his eyes and looked to see who was talking to him. A man appeared in front of him with a cap flowing behind him and no hair. Sly said softly "I…think so…" and continued lying on the ground. A few minutes later Sly could see clearly and asked the strange man "Who are you?" the man replied with a simple answer. "My name is Notch and I am the creator of mine craft." The man offered a hand to sly and sly took it. Notch observed Sly and took Sly that he knew who he was and about his gang. He also said he could help him defeat hero brine. Sly without any thought, Shook his head and then the plan would begin.


	4. Chapter 4: The plan

Notch stared at sly and they tried to construct a plan. They needed something to work in order

to get Herobrine defeated and Sly his gang back. They sat for hour staring and thinking. finally

Sly thought of a brilliant plan. "What about Carmelita distracting him with her beauty and You and I

get my gang free?" Notch thought for a second and without replying he shook his head. Everything was going

to work. Notch Carmelita to minecraft brought with a little bit of power that he had left because of herobrine

stolen the rest of it. Carmelita looked at Sly and said in a angry voice "You ringtail! You brought me here!"

"Camerlita.." Notch said softly. Carmelita swung around and saw Notch standing there. "Do I know you?" replied

Carmelita in a disgusted voice. Notch replied softly "Names Notch... I created this place." and he offered a hand

to Carmelita. Carmelita just stood there and did not shake Notches hand."Listen Carmelita we need you help." said

Sly softly. Carmelita just stared at Sly rude and said "Why should i help you?" "Cause we need your beauty"

Replied Sly grinning at Carmellia. Carmelita replied to Sly by saying "No ringtail!" and crossed her arms. Notch

looked at her and Gave her a sheet. With a final reply Notch said "Think about it." and walked out the door.

Carmelita rushed up to him and nodded her head. "I am in" and she tossed him the sheet


	5. Chapter 5: Going to the nether Again!

** sly cooper meets minecraft part 5**

**Authors note: Hey guys! Lola nice here! I am back finally with another chapter or slycooper meets minecraft! please review because**

**I need feedback to make it better! thanks guys...**

...

...

**What will happen? will Carmelita distracted herobrine long enough? will sly save his gang? will notch stop his brother?**

**anything can happen to read on!**

...

**Chapter 5: going to the nether again.**

The next day they headed for the portal. As they were walking mobs surrounded them. Carmilita looked at notch and notch replied

"My brother created them..." Carmilita look confused. Notch sighed and started from the beginning explaining him and his brothers

story. "In the beginning there was me and my brother Herobrine. He helped me create this place and we named it minecratia. Herobrine,

My brother and myself, Were mining in the caves one day and he fell into the lava because I... pushed him." A long silence came over the 3 and

finally Notch spoke up. "I did not mean too!" He cried bursting out in tears. Carmilita and Sly looked at each other and then on Notch.

Notch then wiped his tears and refocussing on the mobs who were standing there confused. He then nodded to them to attack and they lunged at

the mobs. Sly swung his cane at 4 zombies and 3 skeletons. Notch zapped 3 creepers 4 ender man 5 skeleton's and 2 spiders with his lightning

ability's. Carmilta pistolized 4 spiders 4 creeper and 3 skeletons with her shock pistol. When they were done they were covered in blood and

laughing at this situation.

**Bentley's point of view:**

There I was. Sitting there lying unconscious in what seamed to feel like a cell. I could hear laughter and more laughter coming from outside the

cage. I try to pry open my eyes but my vision was fading. (2 days later) I finally awoke to see ugly looking pink creatures with half a face missing,

fire like creatures that were spinning, floating things that seamed to have tenticals and a human that had glowing eyes. "Glowing eyes?" I whispered to myself.

"He must be a demon and I must be... Dead?" I looked over and Murray seamed to be beside me. I poked him lightly. He quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes

in confusion. He looked at the mobs and the demon human and started to faint again. i sighed wanting to sleep myself. So i layed down and the last thing I

thought in my head before I closed my eyes was, I hope sly is ok.

**(third person view again)**

They all jumped into the portal and looked around. Carmilita stared, her jaw hung, and sly replied "I am back!". Notch just stared.

They were travelling looking for Herobrine when they heard a faint sound. "Hello Everyone. "I have returned!"


	6. Chapter 6: The battle of 2 brothers

**Authors note: Hey guys! Lola is back! Here is another chapter of Sly Cooper and the Gang in minecraft! Sorry if I was too long getting **

**this chapter out and I strongly apologies... This is the last chapter of Sly Cooper and the gang though! Dont forget to review and as **

**always read on!**

...

**What will happen in the last chapter? Will Carmilita be fast enough to distract Herobrine?**

**Will the Gang escape the nether? Will Notch finally beat his brother for good? find out by reading on!**

...

**Chapter 6: The battle of the 2 brothers**

**(Mostly this is focused on notch Talking to his brother)**

That sound was cold and bitter as ice. Notch knew it well and clearly. It was his little brother Herobrine. Notch and herobrine starred for a very long time before

communicating. "Hello brother.." Notch finally spoke up. Herobrine said in a deep angry voice "You will not beat me. I will rise and no one will stop me.. not even you!"

Notch looked at Herobrine. He knew he was angry and frustrated. Notch knew it was his fault for turning his brother this way. He just wanted them to be brothers again.

Notch said in a calm voice "I might not but at least your still here with me.."

**(Herobrine's point of view)**

I starred at my big brother, Notch. How could he say that? It was obviously on purpose. I then starred at him for a long time. Finally a young lady spoke up. I had no clue who

she was but she was beautiful. I starred at her for a second into her eyes. My heart was pounding. What was I thinking? She was clearly a fox... but still... I had feelings for her.

She then smiled nervously and giggled. I knew she was the one for me.

**(Carmilita's point of view)**

I starred at Notch's brother Herobrine. His white blazing eyes were freaking me out. I stirred for a while and was speechless. Finally Notch nudge me to say something to his brother to not

be rude. I nervously smiled and giggled. Herobrine just sighed and smiled creepily. After a while I got used to him and thought he was sweet. Notch was dead wrong about his brother. He was not

a soulless heartless monster. He was sweet and sensitive and misunderstood. I starred at him and sighed. Could he be the one for me?

**(Bentley's point of view)**

I starred out into my cage at the lava looking world. Suddenly a ringing pounded in my ears forcing me to sit up. 3 people showed up. Then the White eye demon approached them.

The first 2 were Carmilita and Sly and the 3rd I could not tell but he was bald and there was a cape flowing down his back. then they started to talk and I listened in. "Hello brother.." Said the 3rd one.

I looked at The white eye demon and the 3rd man. They were brothers?! I then heard Carmilita's giggle and Gaze of her. "Great..." I Thought. "Carmilita's in love" I then falsely gagged and shock my head.

**(Notch's point of view)**

Now was the perfect time to help sly's Gang out. I quietly slipped pass my little brother and tiptoed to the iron caged cell. I then whispered silently "Were getting you guys out of here" They both nodded silently

and I motioned sly to quickly and quietly get over here. He silently came and stopped. I Told him that we needed to get a key out of his back pocket. "No problem!" Sly said in a exited whisper. "Pickpocketing is my speciality!".

He then tiptoed over to my brother and got out his cane quietly and started his "Magic" Skilled work.

**(Sly's point of view)**

I think this is the hardest pickpocketing i have done in my life time. I had to not make a sound... if I was detected? death. I gulped hard and grabbed out my cane. I then quickly and quietly snook my cane in his pocket and started to dig. Finally, after a few seconds, had found it. I then pulled it out and tiptoed back to Notch. He then Stuck it through the lock and twisted it in. He finally Opened it and creaked it open silently. My Gang was finally free. We nodded our head and stood behind Herobrine ready to attack.

**(Notch's point of view) **

The moment we stood behind my brother I frowned. I wish it had not come to this. If only I did not push my brother. If only He Loved me more and understood the accident. If only. I sighed and stood my ground.

my brother needed to be taught a lesson. Even if that meant hurting him. I then poked him and he turned around as fast as lightning. He was shocked and surprised. We then swung at him and he started to spill blood

from his body. He tried to swing back but sighed. I knew that face. It meant I cannot win. I then sighed and felt bad. But he was my brother and it was now or never. I closed my eyes giving him a slash that knocked him to

the ground. He then started to bleed badly and moan and whine. I knew my brother was hurt and weak. I knew I caused all of this. I knew it was my fault. I knew. I then closed my eyes and thought of the old Herobrine. The

fear when I knocked him into the lava. The pain. The emotions. I had caused it all. I Finally had beaten my brother. I then motioned for everyone to head to the portal. I could finally give this though a rest.

**(Carmilita point of view)**

I looked at Herobrine in shock. How could his brother do that? Why was I the bait in some cruel attack. Notch motioned everyone to go to the portal. I Calmly said "Ill catch up with you!" And Headed over to Herobrine.

He was defeated. One thing I never saw was this red stuff. It looked slimy. I then crouched beside him and talked to him "Soon ill be heading home but ill always be with you... always" He then looked at me and nodded to

the best of his ability. I then took a healing potion I had found in my pocket and Through it at him. I watch him drink it up. He then sighed and I kissed and hugged him. I then ran to the others, looking back on him for the very last time.

**(Third person mode again)**

The gang was all ready to head home. Their stuff was all packed and Notch had fixed the portal. James ran one last time to say his last goodbyes. The gang was sad but happy they were finally going home.

**(Sly's point of view)**

I looked at Carmilita. She looked sad and lonely. I knew she was leaving her new found love. He was a human and she was a fox. I wanted to bring up I had a crush on her but it was too late now. She had a new love

and she would be treating me like some enemy and not in a good way any more. I thought she loved me. I guess I was wrong. I guess she just thought of me as truly a criminal for all this time. I couldn't believe my eyes.

She would never be sweet and kind to me again. I wish we would never come here. I looked at my gang. What was the point of steeling if Carmilita did not like it. She would only love one person. Maybe its time to give up my theft days and retire... for good.

**(Carmilita's point of view) **

I looked into the sky. I would Never forget Herobrine. Never. I knew he would always be with me in my heart. I looked at sly. I never truly loved him. We were just friends. I thought I loved him but I was truly findingmyself. I would be lost without herobrine surely but i knew he would always be there with me. We then jumped into the portal. We all thanked Notch and another random guy. We then disappeared into darkness.

**(Notch's point of view) **

I waved goodbye to Sly and his friends as they disappeared into the portal. Sly said they were never coming back again. I quickly headed up to my throne in the Aether. I sat down and sighed in sadness. I would miss them.

I looked across the room. I knew It was not the last time even though Sly said.. Our paths shall cross again...


End file.
